


Only Ones Who Know

by Falling_into_oblivion



Series: A Lesson in Futility- Various Unrelated Thiam Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, With the unforuntate intervention of Scott and Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_into_oblivion/pseuds/Falling_into_oblivion
Summary: Liam and Theo were enjoying a lazy morning in bed together.Scott and Stiles were going to check on their missing friend, worried about his welfare.Needless to say neither of them quite get what they were expecting.





	Only Ones Who Know

When Liam woke up he was warm and comfortable despite the hard chest he was leant against, his head cushioned on the shoulder behind him, hot breathes puffing softly against his neck and cheek. He blinked awake slowly, smiling slightly as he linked the fingers of one hand with the one Theo had resting against his bare stomach where his shirt had ridden up, and he squeezed gently as he shifted just slightly against him, still waking up.

“Liam,” Theo groaned just a little, betraying the fact that he was awake, and Liam huffed out a quiet little laugh as he stretched out his legs and rolled his shoulders a little before settling back against him once more. “I didn’t think you’d be awake for a few more hours yet.”

“Neither did I,” Liam laughed, craning his neck to press a kiss to Theo’s jaw, letting out a pleased little noise from the back of his throat when he turned his head and returned his kiss, this time on the lips.

It was slow and deep and a little bit gross considering that they both hadn’t brushed their teeth yet but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care when he felt Theo’s tongue slide against his own and the hand that wasn’t entangled in his own tug at the waistband of his sweats. He lifted his hips up as best he could to help him as his hand came up to cradle his jaw and hold the kiss, and then Theo was sliding his sweats and boxers down his thighs together until he was bare to the cool morning air, half-hard already and only getting harder.

Liam hummed against his mouth when he felt his hand wrap around his cock, and soon he was at full mast and leaking as Theo used his pre-cum to make the slide of his hand easier, easing the friction as he picked up the pace. They were more breathing into one another’s mouths rather than kissing now, half out of it with pleasure as he felt his eyes drift closed and his hips shift instinctively, craving more even as he pressed firmer against his lips, coaxing movement once more as they slid together.

“I am _so_ in love with you,” Theo breathed, kissing him harder between each word, and then he twisted his hand in just a way that had Liam gasping against his mouth and pressing his hips up despite their joint hands on his stomach still holding him down. “I think it’s quite possible that one day it’s going to drive me insane.”

Liam only groaned, hand sliding from his cheek as he turned his head, unable to even kiss him anymore as his eyes flickered closed, instead gripping Theo’s thigh instead, claws involuntarily coming out. The slick slide of Theo’s hand on his cock was enough to drive him out his mind any day, but that particular morning it seemed to be affecting him even more than usual, so much so that he had a difficulty with words, though he still felt the need to force these ones out.

“I-I love you, too,” he breathed, whining deep in his throat, squeezing hard with both hands as he panted. “So much, Theo. With everything- _everything_ within me.”

Theo groaned, breath ghosting across his neck before he bit down with blunt, human teeth, soothing the ache with his tongue, and Liam came with another groan, painting his stomach and their hands white just as the door banged open and Scott and Stiles tumbled in.

They stared at each other, stuck in a four-way stand-down, each of them frozen in place. Liam, still caught in a post-orgasmic haze, took a little too long to understand the situation he was in, though Theo was much quicker, tugging up his pants with a little difficultly seeing as how Liam was in no position to help, laying boneless against him.

“ _Oh,”_ Scott practically squeaked, looking at the wall as his cheeks coloured red, nose twitching slightly. “I didn’t know- that is to say… _oh.”_

As much as Scott was turning red, Stiles seemed to drain of colour completely, face going white, and whilst Scott was avoiding looking at them Stiles again was much the opposite, seeming unable to tear his eyes away even when Theo finally managed to cover Liam back up, boxers and sweats back in place as he tugged down his t-shirt to cover the cum on his stomach, wiping his hand off on it at the same time.

“So you’re fucking,” Stiles said, ignoring the tiniest of whimpers that escaped Scott’s throat at that one. “Oh my God. Oh my _God.”_

He glanced between Liam and Theo again, then turned to Scott and promptly dragged him out of the room, the door banging shut behind them.

They vaguely heard Scott say, “I think it’s a little bit more than fucking, Stiles,” as they headed down the stairs, but then everything grew a little muffled as Liam turned to hide his face in Theo’s shoulder, finally allowing the mortification to set in.

“I think Scott was crying,” Theo said after a moment, the absurdity of the situation surely getting to them both. “There were definitely tears in his eyes, Liam. We made him cry.”

“Our love truly is epic,” he snorted slightly, nosing along his neck before a distinct bang and a yell downstairs alerted him to the fact that Scott and Stiles were, unfortunately, still present. “I’m going to go the bathroom and get cleaned up. You can deal with them.”

“If they kill me I’m coming back to haunt you,” Theo warned him with a slightly tired smirk, sighing a little as Liam sat up and crawled from between his legs, rolling over and stretching slightly across the bed as he did so.

“Awesome, then I get ghost sex,” Liam laughed, ignoring the look Theo gave him for that as he rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up wearily.

“I miss the time when my threats used to frighten you,” Theo sighed once more but followed him up, straightening out his clothes a little before heading to the door. “I still stand by my choice, however. Ghost sex might prove to be quite interesting.”

“I love you, too,” Liam grinned, pushing past him to head down the hallway to the bathroom. They would work through this as they had everything else, he was as sure as that as he was of Theo’s love.

~

“I’m not saying that Thanos wouldn’t immediately kill me,” Stiles said, tapping his fingers along the dashboard to a tune only he could hear, ignoring Scott’s wary side glance in favour of staring out of the window at the road ahead of them. It was way too early for this. “I’m just saying that he would be a pretty cool guy to meet.”

“I would hardly say he classes as a guy, Stiles,” Scott very nearly rolls his eyes but manages to keep his eyes on the road, shifting gears slowly, “And anyway, you need to focus. Liam hasn’t been in touch since we got Alec away from the hunters, and if something has happened to him-“

“We all saw Theo take the bullet for him, Scott,” Stiles rolled his eyes, unable to work up any kind of sympathy for the lying bastard who was actually shot. “I sincerely doubt that Liam is hurt, and if he is it’s far more likely that Theo was the one who did it.”

“Theo feels indebted to him because Liam was the one who brought him back from hell and he would never hurt Liam as a result,” Scott did roll his eyes then. “As him taking a literal bullet for him proves, especially considering it isn’t the first time. If all goes well they’ll both be there when we get there safe and sound. I’d- I’d just _know_ if something was wrong with Liam, okay, but I have to be sure.”

“So you don’t just _know,”_ Stiles sighed, but he was as worried about Liam as Scott was no matter how much he tried to hide it, because he had these stupid paternal _feelings_ towards the kid that meant he would always try and protect him, even if it was often Liam doing the actual protecting. “Liam’s perfectly okay.”

And so they kept saying that, going around in circles, as though the more times they said it the more that they could convince themselves that Liam was perfectly safe and they would find him perfectly intact, more than likely asleep, and definitely not hurt in the slightest, tucked up tightly in his bed at home. Stiles could do without Theo standing watch as the loyal guard dog that he was turning out to be, but he would take what he could get at this point so long as he was fine.

It wasn’t like he even had all that much to worry about at this point if he really thought about it. They’d all seen Theo dive in front of the bullet aimed for Liam, and if Liam’s anguished howl had been a little unexpected, as was the way he guarded his fallen body from the hunters, then they could overlook that for the simple relief that it hadn’t been Liam who was shot. The fact that both Liam and Theo seemed to have disappeared by the time the battle was finished and they had Alec to safety and neither of them were answering their phones and they hadn’t been in touch since that night was, however, a cause for concern.

So yeah, they were going to the Geyer household to see what had become of their lovable baby beta due to his idiotic tendency to attract trouble. And Stiles? He was beginning to get more worried the closer they got, until eventually Scott pulled up on the curb and they saw Theo’s truck in the driveway.

“His trucks here,” Scott said, and his eyes seemed a little lighter as he turned to Stiles, switching the engine off. “That means that they have to be here.”

“Yeah, but it also means Theo’s still here,” Stiles groaned. “If he’s so much as touched-“

“He won’t have.”

Stiles glared at him. Scott really needed to stop rolling his eyes at him because it was slowly driving him insane, and if he was anyone but his best friend then he probably would have threatened him with his baseball bat by now.

“You keep on saying that he won’t have hurt him,” Stiles said as he climbed out of the car, Scott quickly following him up the pathway to the front door, “but I don’t see what Theo has done to deserve all of this trust.”

Scott gave him a pointed look. Stiles glared at his back when he moved forward to open the door and they navigated the maze that was the Geyer’s ground floor until they found the staircase.

“Okay, so yeah, he’s saved his life a couple of times,” he eventually gave in, correcting himself when Scott gave him that look again. “Okay, maybe a lot of times. That still doesn’t mean-“

“Stiles-“ Scott shushed him as they crept up the stairs, gazing up with his nose twitching, “I thought I heard something.”

“What?” Stiles hissed, taking care to be a little quieter now.

“It almost sounded like a groan-“

“I am going to kill him,” Stiles was definitely angry now, rushing up the stairs in front of Scott, though he was close behind as they practically ran down the hallway and busted the door to Liam’s room open to find-

Oh.

Liam was sat in between Theo’s legs, sweats and boxers around his knees and Theo’s hand fisted around his cock as he bared his throat to the traitorous bastard, and even as they watched he came, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks until realisation started slowly dawning across his face.

Stiles couldn’t help but stare even as Theo was struggling to cover Liam up, pulling up his pants and tugging his shirt back down to cover his chest, wiping his hand on it as he did so, and he was vaguely aware of Scott mumbling something beside him but his ears were ringing slightly and he couldn’t quite make out the words. Theo had a stupid look on his face like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening, half hidden behind Liam, who looked like he barely comprehended everything himself.

“So you’re fucking,” he said, ignoring the tiniest of whimpers that escaped Scott’s throat at that one. “Oh my God. Oh my _God_.”

Surely the world was imploding. Surely he hadn’t just seen someone he viewed as a son orgasm with that bastard’s hand around his… Just what exactly had he done to deserve this exquisite torture? He couldn't remember, but he was sincerely hoping that whatever God ruled this fucked up universe had something good in store for him next, because this was truly a level of fucked up he hoped never to revisit.

He glanced between Liam and Theo again, then turned to Scott and promptly dragged him out of the room, the door banging shut behind them. He still had a hand around his arm as he dragged him down the stairs, though Scott took that unfortunate moment to speak up.

“I think it’s a little more than fucking, Stiles,” he said, practically sniffling, and those were definitely tears in his eyes as they crashed to a stop in the living room.

He paused then, looking back up to the ceiling, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

“Stiles, I think they’re in love with each other.”

Stiles, on his part, thought he was quite justified in shoving Scott down onto the couch, though it was quite funny that he flipped over it and landed with a crash on the carpet instead of simply falling onto it like he had planned. Maybe FBI training really was working out for him after all.

“Ow,” Scott groaned from behind the couch.

Yeah, it was definitely working out for him, and he was more than happy to test out some of his new skills on Theo next.


End file.
